Why do you hate me, Chad?
by frangipani blossom
Summary: When Sonny and Chad are getting locked in a room together, Sonny has an important question to ask Chad...
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! This is my new story; I hope you like it! :)**

**And I do not own SWAC.  
**

**Why do you hate me, Chad?**

Chapter 1: Daily Fights

It was Friday, lunchtime. Sonny and her friends stood in line to get their so-called "lunch". It had been a tough day so far. Mrs Bitterman had been extremely grumpy today and so they had written a

unexpected math test. Sonny was sure that she would get a D and that would mean problems with her Mom. Luckily, her Mom wasn't home today, so she could at least think some way up how to break this news to her Mom. Unfortunately, Mrs Bitterman's mood hadn't got any better by this test and now they had loads of homework due Monday. Still stressed, Sonny waited impatiently for Tawni to decide what to eat. When Tawni finally got a salad, Sonny wanted to step forward to get lunch herself, but someone cut the line. And, of course, that someone was non-other than Chad Dylan Cooper himself.

Everyone in the commissary groaned.

"Chad! It's my turn now!", Sonny shouted annoyed.

"Oh, sorry, I haven't seen you. Well, when you managed to wait that long time, you surely won't mind to wait for to three more seconds, right?", Chad smirked, then turning to Brenda: "I would like to order-"

"Of course I do! You can't just cut the line! You have to wait like everybody else!", Sonny yelled furiously.

"Well, obviously I don't have to", Chad grinned, apparently having fun.

"Oh no, you're going to wait, too!"

"Make me."

"Believe me, I will", Sonny retorted.

"Fine."

"Fine!"

"Good."

"Good!"

...

While they were fighting, everyone who had stood behind Sonny went to their tables and took out their lunchboxes. Annoyed they ate their sandwiches, watching the fight.

After a fifteen minutes Chad and Sonny were done fighting and the ones, who hadn't have lunch yet lined up behind Sonny again. The fight had ended like usual; Chad had gotten what he had wanted and Sonny had given up, telling him that this would be the only time he would win.

It had been like that for two weeks now; Sonny standing in line and when it was her turn, Chad would cut the line and then both would argue.

But today was different. Today was the day when the cast of So Random! and Mackenzie Falls couldn't take it any longer and so they had made a plan ...


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's the next chapter for you!**

**Big thank you to everyone who's reading this story!; and thanks for the reviews :) **

Chapter 2: Trapped!

After lunch Sonny and Tawni went to their dressing room. While Sonny was writing new sketches, Tawni stared into the mirror, admiring herself.

"Don't you think that I look prettier today than usual?"; Tawni asked Sonny, not taking her eyes off her own reflexion.

The brunette just murmured in response.

"What did you say?", Tawni wanted to know.

"That you look as pretty as every day", Sonny told the blonde, writing eagerly the sketch down that had come to her mind.

"Just as pretty as every day? Are you sure that I'm not prettier looking today? You didn't even take a proper look!", Tawni whined, driving Sonny mad.

"Tawni, I'm going to take a proper look when I'm finished with this sketch, alright?", the brunette replied annoyed, continuing writing.

"Why don't you look now?", the blonde pouted.

"Tawni, I'm busy!"

"But it doesn't take long to look at me!"

Right then Josh knocked and came in to deliver the mail, saving Sonny from totally freaking out.

"Josh! It's really nice to see you!", Sonny welcomed him enthusiastically, happy to escape the argument with Tawni.

"Sure, it's nice to see him, but you won't take a look at me!", Tawni muttered frustrated.

Then the blonde noticed that Sonny was looking at an unfolded letter in fury, holding one earring in her hand.

"Sonny? Are you alright?", Tawni asked, not because she cared, but because she was frightened of Sonny's expression.

"Oh, I am alright; but Chad won't after I killed him!", the brunette exclaimed, before storming out of the door, throwing the letter to the floor.

As soon as Sonny had left, Tawni picked up the letter and read it:

_Dear Sonny,_

_aren't you missing something?_

_Yours sincerely,_

_Chad Dylan Cooper _

_

* * *

_

Furiously, Sonny made her way to Chad's dressing room. Without knocking, she flung the door open and a startled Chad looked up from his script.

"Chad! Give me my earring back!", the brunette shouted angrily.

"Sonny, calm down, I don't have your earring", Chad responded, his hands lifted in defense.

"Do you really think I'm falling for that?", she snapped.

"But I don't have your stupid earring.", Chad confirmed,"Geez, what's wrong with you?"

"I'll tell you what's wrong with me! Someone has got my earring, that one that Lucy gave me before I left Wisconsin! 'Aren't you missing something?'", Sonny quoted the letter.

"No, I don't. But obviously, you have lost your mind", the blonde actor replied, shaking his head.

"No, that was written in the letter!", the comedienne told him.

"Letter? What letter? I thought it was about your earring?", Chad said confused.

Now it was Sonny's turn to be surprised:"You don't know about the letter? Either you're an incredible actor or you have nothing to do with it!"

"I would say both is right", Chad replied.

"Oh please! I should have known that you didn't write that letter; you're not that good!", Sonny said.

"Oh, you think so?"

"Believe me, I know so."

"Come one, you wouldn't see a good actor if he was standing right in front of you and the words 'good actor' were written on his forehead."

"A good actor wouldn't -", Sonny snapped, when suddenly the door slammed closed and the key was turned around.

Immediately Sonny ran to the door and rattled at it:" Hello? Is anybody out there? We're locked in here!"

"Well, that was the idea", a voice sounded behind the door.

"Zora, that isn't funny!", the brunette shouted, recognizing the voice of her cast mate.

"Actually, it's not supposed to be fun", the captured could hear Tawni say.

"Tawni, is it because I didn't tell you how pretty you look today?", Sonny asked in disbelief.

"No, it's because of you two fighting and us not getting the chance to have lunch without an argument ; although that could be an aspect", Tawni added.

"But we've been fighting since... ever. So why do you lock us in after a year had passed?", Chad intervened.

"Because it was getting far worse than before!", it came from behind the door.

"Portlyn? What are you doing here?", Chad asked confused.

"The Randoms and us made a bound to make you both see sense", a voice claimed, that belonged to Chastity, another member of Mackenzie Falls.

"But locking us in a room together will make it worse, believe me!", Sonny shouted desperately.

"We'll see. Because the two of you are going to stay in there til you get along again; or at least aren't fighting that much anymore", Zora's creepy voice told the captured.

"WHAT! You can't do that! Marshall will see that I'm missing!", Sonny exclaimed in shock.

"Not when we tell him that you didn't feel well", Tawni said.

"Well, they can't film Mackenzie Falls without Mackenzie", Chad smirked confidently.

"Chad, we're shooting the episode where Mackenzie is lost, remember?", Chastity reminded him.

"Mackenzie is getting lost again? - Er, I heard that he had gotten lost before", Grady covered.

"Whatever, we're going to look at you in 10 minutes. When you aren't fighting anymore, we're going to let you out."

"What? But you can't just leave us here with each other!", Sonny shouted, but hers and Chad's cast members were just leaving.

"Do you have a second key?", the brunette asked Chad, as soon as she couldn't hear footsteps anymore.

"Sure!", the actor replied, searching for it in his pants pockets,"Uh-oh."

"What?", Sonny asked afraid.

"It's gone."

"What! Zora is good...how about escaping out of the window?", Sonny suggested impatiently.

"You take this window and I try that one", Chad ordered.

"Stop telling me what to do"; Sonny mumbled, but she went to the window anyway.

It didn't open.

"Oh no! Chad, can you open the other one?", the brunette asked in despair.

In response Chad rattled at the window handle once again.

"We're locked in here."


	3. Chapter 3

**Alright, here is the next chapter for you guys!**

**And a big 'thank you' to everyone who's reading this story; you guys are just soo amazing! :D  
**

Chapter 3: Why Do You Hate Me, Chad?

"Great! And it's all your fault!", Sonny snapped.

"My fault? Who is the one that always starts the arguments? 'Chad, no cutting!'", Chad said, trying to sound like the comedienne.

"First, that is the worst impression of me ever and second, I wouldn't have to say that if you weren't provoking me!"

"Oh come on, you make it almost too easy for me to push your buttons", the blonde actor replied annoyed.

"Buttons? I don't have buttons!", Sonny lied, her voice getting high.

"Oh yeah? You're even a terrible liar!"

"I'm not"

"You're, too"

"Not"

"Too"

"No-", the brunette stopped, realizing what they were doing.

"Stop! We have to stop arguing or we're going to be stuck in here forever!", she reminded him.

"Fine, we don't have to talk!"

"Fine!"

"Fine!"

"Good."

"Good!"

"So we're good?"

"Oh, we're so good."

After that they sat down on the couch, on different edges, back to back.

Finally Sonny had time to examine Chad's dressing room. It was a bit bigger than hers and Tawni's. The walls were light blue and on the floor laid a light brown carpet. The sofa they were sitting on, was white, like the rest of the furniture. Sonny had to admit that Chad's dressing room was quite nice,... for a snob.

Which made her think again of the whole situation they both were into. They had always have their arguments, but it had never been out of control like now, she realized. How did it come? What had changed? And why did Chad use every single chance to drive her mad? Did he dislike her so much?

"I have a question", Sonny told him.

"Fine, ask", he replied, turning to face her.

"Why do you hate me, Chad?", she asked, slightly hurt.

Chad looked at Sonny, startled.

"You don't have to tell", she added," I just wanted to kno-"

"I don't hate you", the blonde actor interrupted her.

"You don't?", the comedienne asked surprised.

"Of course not! I don't think that anyone is able to hate you, Sonny", Chad told her.

The brunette just looked at him confused.

"Come on, you can't be that oblivious to yourself", he said, shaking his head in disbelief.

"What are you talking about?"

"Well, isn't that obvious? You're nice, caring and dang I say it- funny. You're always willing to help others, not caring if there's something in for you. People tell you their problems because you're happy when you can help them, giving them advice. And – maybe your one and only flaw – you're forgiving everyone, even the biggest jackass, as soon as they apologize. And somehow you manage to know that they truly mean it."

After finishing his speech, Chad looked expectantly to Sonny, who was just speechless.

"Well, that was kind of an apology", he added.

"You're wrong about the jackass", Sonny said, shaking her head.

"You're not forgiving me?", Chad asked, a sad expression on his face.

"You're not a jackass", she explained," you're just a jerk sometimes."

"Well, I'll take it as a compliment", Chad smirked," but thank you for accepting my apology."

"I never thought I would hear a thank you from Chad Dylan Cooper!", the comedienne gasped in fake-shock.

"I take it back – you're not funny", the blonde actor replied, playfully hitting her shoulder.

"Then I take back that I forgave you", Sonny retorted, grinning.

"Fine, I give up. You just won't let me win, will you?", he surrendered.

"Nope", the brunette smiled.

Then her smile faded: "So, what are we going to do?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean the whole lunchtime-situation", Sonny explained.

"Oh, well, I could stop cutting the line.- Alright, maybe I just won't do it everyday", Chad added, after seeing the disbelief in Sonny's face.

"Deal?", he asked, stretching his hand out.

"Deal!", the brunette agreed, taking Chad's hand.

"Fine", the blonde actor smirked.

"Fine"

"Good"

"Good"

"So were good?"

"We're so good!", Sonny grinned.

"I guess, that will never stop, will it?", Chad laughed.

"Never", the comedienne nodded.


	4. Chapter 4

**Here is the last chapter for you! I hope you enjoy it :)  
**

Chapter 4: About being afraid of rejection

"So what are we going to do now?", Sonny asked.

"Huh?", Chad looked confused.

"Til we get out of here", the brunette added.

"Oh, well, I will run through my lines again", Chad told her, grabbing his script.

"Oh, yeah, sure...", Sonny nodded, sighing in boredom.

After looking around the room, she soon began rocking back and forth, humming to herself.

When Chad noticed that , he grinned.

"You want to help me?", he offered, still smirking.

"Sure!", the comedienne replied, relieved that she got to do something.

"Here." Chad handed Sonny his script.

She looked at him expectantly.

"I think I have my lines memorized now; you can read Chloe's, okay?", he explained.

"Alright", Sonny nodded, then she began reading the first line dramatically:

"Mackenzie! You're finally back! -", then she broke off and started laughing.

"Sorry", she choked, after meeting Chad's glance.

"This is exactly why you 'comedians' aren't actors. You can't stay serious."

"Then tell me how you can stay serious when you act like you're surprised that Mackenzie reappeared after he had gotten lost for the second time; that's not even realistic!", Sonny demanded.

"You're right; it's not realistic", Chad agreed," but you have to put yourself in Chloe's situation."

"What does her situation look like?", Sonny wanted to know.

"Well, the person she's in love with, Mackenzie, was missing. She was so worried that she couldn't think straight and now he's finally back. During his absence she planned to tell him how she feels, but now she is afraid of rejection."

"Wow. This is quite much to think about. But there is one thing I don't understand", Sonny admitted.

"And what?", Chad asked.

"How can she be afraid of rejection? I mean it is so obvious that Mackenzie is in love with her.- And yeah, I've watched some episodes of Mackenzie Falls!"

"Just because you and everyone else who watches Mackenzie Falls-"

"I haven't watched it for a long time", the brunette interjected.

"Fine", Chad rolled his eyes," Just because everyone who watches Mackenzie Falls can see that Chloe and Mackenzie are in love with each other, doesn't mean that Chloe and Mackenzie can see that. It's way easier for outsiders to see something like that than for the ones who are involved."

"Wow. This is deep. But do you really think that the involved ones are so oblivious? I mean, shouldn't they be the first to see what's going on?", Sonny asked, truly interested.

"Well, they should. But it's not always so easy", Chad said, suddenly seeming to feel uncomfortable.

"Not? I mean, why shouldn't you know if someone likes you?"

"I don't know...", Chad stuttered," Sometimes people hide behind façades."

"But that's stupid. Why shouldn't they show their real feelings?", the brunette asked, wrinkling her forehead.

"I don't know... Maybe they're afraid of getting rejected, like Chloe", the blonde actor shrugged.

"Hmm, that makes sense", Sonny admitted.

"Yeah? I mean, sure!", Chad responded, relieved.

"Maybe I understand why you are a good actor."

"You mean, greatest actor of-"

"Don't ruin it", Sonny interrupted.

"Sorry. Old habits die hard.", Chad grinned sheepishly,"But why do you suddenly understand that I'm a good actor?"

"You're quite good at putting yourself in other people' situations", she explained.

"Ehm, thank you", Chad replied.

"Yeah, yeah, you're welcome; can we start now? I'm not going to laugh, I promise."

"Alright", he nodded.

This time Sonny said her line without laughing at it; and she was quite good, but Chad would have never admitted that aloud.

Just when it was his turn, he heard footsteps coming closer.

"Oh, I guess, they're going to let us out, finally", Chad announced, taking a look at his watch.

"Mhhm,... finally", Sonny agreed, but not sounding very convincingly, what surprised Chad.

Before he could ask her why, the footsteps stopped and they both knew that Zora and the others were listening if they were still fighting.

Sonny and Chad stayed silent, not knowing what to say.

"Have they killed each other?", Grady's fear filled voice sounded from behind the door.

Now both of the captured had to laugh.

"Doesn't sound that way", Zora's creepy voice replied.

"Why don't you just open the door and look?", Chad suggested, still smirking.

"Fine, it seems like you are getting along like before", Zora gave in and unlocked the door.

The trapped ones hurried to the door, but got stopped by the youngest Random!.

"We're willing to do this again", she threatened.

"Yeah, yeah, we know", Chad said, rolling his eyes.

"Good for you", the weird girl responded, then she turned around and left, with Tawni, Nico and Grady following her.

"We have rehearsal now", the Mackenzie Falls crew said, than leaving also.

"This Zora is creepy", Chad murmured.

"She is just ... special", Sonny defended her cast mate.

"If you like to call it that", Chad smirked.

Sonny grinned back.

Then she cleared her throat:" Well, I have to go now. Rehearsal."

"Oh, yeah, sure. I will see you Monday", Chad nodded.

"Yeah. Bye." Then Sonny turned around and left in direction of stage 3.

"I'm going to cut the line on Wednesday!", Chad shouted after her.

"Deal!", he heard the brunette responding.

Grinning, Chad went into his dressing room and ran through his lines one more time.


End file.
